Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display system, display device, projection device and program.
Background Art
Conventionally, an image output device mounting apparatus is known to have: an image output device that connects to an image supplying device; a reflective member; and a screen. Output light that contains content and is outputted from the image output device is reflected by the reflective member, and the output light reflected from the reflective member is projected onto a screen formed in the shape of the content, thereby allowing for a heightened impression elicited by the viewer (see Patent Document 1, for example).